


Wonderful

by Randominity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randominity/pseuds/Randominity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's just say there were many conversations had about how the boys should heal Louis' issues with cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful

"Hey." Harry dropped down on the sofa next to Louis and slung his arm around Louis' shoulder.

Louis glanced up from his mobile and nodded at Harry. "Hey, you," he said, and returned to his game, mouth set in concentration.

Harry looked over his shoulder, hooking his chin on him. "What is that?" he said.

"Hangman," Louis muttered.

"You winning?"

"No, actually," Louis said. "I'm pretty crap at it, so I'm just resetting it every time I lose."

Harry laughed, breath ghosting over Louis' collarbone. "Why are you playing it, then?" he asked, and Louis shrugged, jostling his head. 

"The challenge," he said. He lowered his hands and turned to Harry. "You all right, Haz?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm great," he said.

"You don't want to talk or anything?" Louis searched his face for signs of upset.

"Nope." Harry shook his head and brought his other arm up to clasp his hands around Louis' far shoulder, and Louis immediately tilted his head towards Harry, shifting his body into it. "Just wanted a cuddle."

"I'm always good for a cuddle," Louis said, as Zayn leaned over the back of the sofa and ducked his head in quickly for a kiss along Louis' cheekbone.

"How are you, bebz?" Zayn asked, coming round the sofa to sandwich Louis in.

"I'm good," Louis said, tossing his mobile onto the table and pulling his feet up to cross his legs on the sofa. "You?"

"Smashing," Zayn told him. He snaked an arm around Louis' stomach and put his other hand on top of Louis' head, over his beanie. "What're you doing?"

"Harry needed a cuddle," Louis said. "You in?"

"Awww, I love a good cuddle," Zayn said, over Harry's

"I didn't _need_ a cuddle, I just said I _wanted_ a cuddle!" and Zayn leaned in to nuzzle Louis' neck.

Louis tilted his head away from Harry and freed his arm from between them to drape it over Zayn's shoulder and pull him in. He patted him awkwardly on the side of the face. “You're all right, Zayn,” he said comfortingly, and Zayn curled his lip at him before nodding in acknowledgment at Liam's approach.

“I know,” he told Louis. “I'm fine. Hey, Li!”

“Boys,” Liam said in greeting, and clambered over the top of the sofa, much as Louis would have if he did say so himself, sinking down behind them. “Are we having a cuddle?”

“Looks like,” Louis said, frowning as he slid forward on the sofa, pushed forward by Liam's rolling body. “Liam-- Li-- Liam.” He unfolded his legs to keep his balance and dug his toes into the carpet. “Liam-- my arse and you can't both fit on this cushion.”

“Sure they can,” Liam said, slithering down the length of the sofa to wrap his arms around Louis' middle. He and Zayn engaged in a slight battle over the exact positioning of their arms.

“Come round and get in my lap, Li,” Louis said over his shoulder, pushing back on Liam with his arse.

“I've got you, Louis,” Liam said soothingly, from between his hip and Harry's. “I won't let you fall off the sofa, I promise.”

“Sit on my _lap_ ,” Louis whined, rocking against Liam. “Come _on_ , _do_ it,” and Harry placed his hand on the side of Louis' head and tipped it to his shoulder, making shushing sounds.

“Oi!” Zayn said in protest, his hand's position on top of Louis' head disrupted.

“Boys,” Louis said into the sleeve of Harry's shirt. “Lads, there's enough of me for everyone, I--” and then Niall grabbed his head in both hands and tilted it back so they were looking at each other, Niall stood over the back of the sofa and Louis' head bent backward over it.

“You lot look quite cozy,” Niall said.

“You look quite upside down,” Louis told him, and Niall's hands slid down to cover his neck so that his Adam's apple dragged under them when he swallowed. “Can we--” he tilted his head back forward to speak. “Can someone maybe cuddle Niall? I think he's feeling left out.”

“No; I'm excellent,” Niall said, and wrapped his arms around Louis' neck from behind. “I love you a lot, though.”

“I love you too, Niall,” Louis said, and tilted his head a bit, glancing up through his fringe, though not far back enough to see Niall's face. He reached behind him and felt around for Niall's face and trailed his fingers over it awkwardly.

“And I love you,” Zayn told him, his face still pushed nearly into Louis' neck. “What would we ever do without our Lou-eh?”

Louis glanced down at Zayn and smirked fondly. “You'd probably be a lot less fashionable and funny, I'd think.”

“More than that, though,” Zayn insisted. “You're more than that.”

“I know,” Louis said, smiling. “I know, I was just--”

“You're like the heart of us.” Liam nudged the back of Louis' hip with his head. “You're, like, the glue that holds us together and I love you too, so much.”

“I love you, too, Zayn,” Louis cooed, reaching down to pinch Zayn's cheek. “And I love you, Li,” twisting to pat Liam on the head. “This is--” he shook his head. “Haz, are you gonna make out with me now, is that--”

“You're sort of wonderful,” Harry said. “You always make us feel so special, like we can do anything, and you work so hard and you give so much, all the time, and you never--”

“I mean, do you know you smile when you sing?” Zayn interjected. “Like, every time, the whole time? Do you know how rare that is, how bright that sound is?”

“All right,” Louis said, his smile wavering. A flush started to spread over his cheeks. “I get it, you love me. I'm-- I love you, too, Harry.”

“I hadn't even got to that part yet,” Harry said. “But I do. Love you, you know.”

“Right,” Louis said. “Am I-- terminal, or something?” He turned to look at Zayn, then looked down at his stomach with two sets of entwined arms around him. “And you can't bring yourselves to tell me? Because I can take it, it's just, this--”

“Oh, it's nothing like that,” Niall said. “There's no reason, really. S'not like I need a reason to tell you how important you are, though, is it?”

“'Course not,” Louis chuckled weakly, looking down at his hands in his lap. “Listen, if the cuddle's over, I could get back to my--”

Liam squeezed him. “It's not over,” he said. “We're still cuddling, aren't we?” Harry kissed him on the cheek and tilted his head until they were touching at the temples.

“You don't mind us telling you you're wonderful while we cuddle, do you?” Zayn said softly, and Louis bit his lip.

“I just don't see why it's me,” he said, and looked down at Zayn. “I mean, we can take turns at it, but if I was left out of anybody else's cuddle I'll be very cross.”

“You haven't been left out,” Harry told him. “It's just your cuddle and we love you, that's all.”

Louis pursed his lips for a moment. “Okay,” he said. “Okay, let's do something else. Let's-- we can cuddle again later, but for now let's--”

“We're not letting you get out of this,” Harry said firmly, as Niall's arms tightened around his shoulders.

Louis huffed a laugh, but only flashed the briefest of smiles. “That's not-- no, this is brilliant, I like it, it's just--”

“It just makes you uncomfortable,” Liam said, “and that's okay, but it's something we're gonna have to break you of.”

Louis shook his head at them, but couldn't make eye contact. “It's-- I'm not--” his voice broke and he took a breath. “You interrupted my _game_ ,” he said, voice carefully steady, “and I was just--”

“And we love you anyway,” Niall said, over his beanie and into his hair.

Louis worried his lip between his teeth and blinked slowly. “Don't,” he said, very softly.

“Why wouldn't we?” Zayn asked him, just as softly.

“I don't,” Louis started, and his voice broke again. He cleared his throat, but didn't say anything else.

“You don't believe we love you?” Zayn asked.

Louis' teeth dug into his lower lip. “Of course,” he said. A tear fell over his cheekbone and dropped down to his jaw, and he made a move to wipe it away, then stopped.

“You don't believe you're wonderful, then,” Zayn said.

Louis hesitated, then nodded.

“Not really, though,” Harry suggested, and Louis sniffed.

“I,” he said, his voice thick. “Yes?” He shrugged. “I don't-- I dunno-- why? Why is that--” he drew in a shuddery breath and a few tears streaked down the side of his nose. Harry pulled him closer and he turned his face into Harry's sleeve and breathed out against it.

“See, I don't think you get it,” Harry said.

“You really don't know how important you are to us, do you?” Liam asked, from around his side. “You don't-- we're not doing this for a laugh, Lou. That's not why you're here."

“Yeah,” Niall put in. “It's not like we're just making do, here. We wouldn't be doing this without you, Louis.”

“We couldn't _possibly_ do this without you,” Liam said.

Louis mumbled something into Harry's shoulder, shaking, and Harry stroked his hand over the side of Louis' face. Niall reached down and petted his fringe fondly.

“We love you like this, too,” Niall told him. “You shouldn't worry so much,” and Louis made a sound that was half a laugh, half a sob, and that was all right with them.

"You ambushed me," Louis said weakly, muffled against Harry's shirt.

"That's probably a good way to put it, yeah," Zayn said.

"You ambushed me with _cuddles_ ," Louis went on. "That's not fair. That's not-- _sporting_."

"It isn't at all, we're terrible," Liam agreed, and tucked his face in to press a kiss to Louis' side through his shirt.

They curled around him, faces and hands pressed to his back and shoulders, and Louis eventually twisted his face out of Harry's shirt, Harry crying, “you got me sopping wet with tears, you twat,” and Louis saying,

“I didn't even cry that much, and that's snot, thanks ever so,”

and then he lay with his head in Harry's lap and Liam spooned him a bit and said, “can I call you the little fork instead? Because of, you know,”

and Niall came round to the front of the sofa and tried to lay on top of all of them when Zayn got up for a fag, whispering in Louis' ear, “do you want us to keep cuddling you?”

Louis' smile started small, but it grew until his face was splitting with it, eyes crinkled and shining. “Yeah,” he said.


End file.
